The Beginning
by deep-depth-of-blue
Summary: Sorry. I've sort of lost the inspiration for this story and I've been busy far more then i'm use to. If you want its always up for adoption or its just discontinued. Again Sorry.
1. Prologue

Milton Grimm stood alone in his office thinking about the simpler days, when fairy tales were first coming around. He'd written each and every one of them down inside a think book. As a kid he'd only believed that tales he had heard, he never truly believed they were real. That was until the day, the fairest of the all was crowned queen. That day, the small town of Ever After was demeaned a kingdom. Grimm stood on the outside of the gates watching as a women stood tall and fair, her name Snow white.

After the coronation he went home, he never got to meet her though, he took out his hidden book and each and every word was true and mostly precise. Every day he write the stories he heard till every page was filled. There wasn't a single page left to write in the book, it was the day of his eighteenth birthday when something tragic happened. His mother had died leaving only him and his brother. Milton rushed into the forest at the news he received, his mother was dead. Giles, his brother rushed after him after all they only had each other now. Milton had his book with him, he prayed for anything to bring his mother back, nothing happened though. The rain started to pour hiding his tears. It was cold on his skin, slipping on the now muddy rode he clashed with the cold wet ground, clutching his leather book. His brother eventually caught up with him. Seeing him lying on the ground Giles went up to him and sat down.

"Mil, are you okay?!" he asked worried for his younger brothers safety.

Milton didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and let the rain hit his face. Giles sighed, he lifted his brother up off his back and hugged him. This wasn't the greatest of days for anyone. Milton hugged back as the rain poured on them, lightning struck and he cringed. His older brother tried to comfort him the best he could. The two brothers were left alone with no one to but each other to hold.

A golden glow came from underneath them, the ground started to shake. The wind started to blow harder making their hair tangle. The brothers let go of each other only to find the book was glowing, suddenly the wind so swift and clever swirled, creating the shape of two keys. One key was silver while the other golden. One key was encrusted with a golden 'M' handle while the other a silver 'G'. Two keys, one for each brother. Milton took the golden key first, it glowed brightly in his hand and the book suddenly changed there was a lock placed there, the rips were sealed and it looked brand new. Looking at his brother he slowly placed the key into the lock, turned it forty-five degrees to the right. It opened, the writing was suddenly in gold going across the page. The rain stopped and the wind blew hard, flipping the page. Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of him, it went through a serious of scenes showing him and his brother.

This he believed was his destiny being shown to him like a book. The mirror disappeared and a feather quill appeared, he took it and looked down at the page, there was a spot for his signature. Hesitating he watched the quill dripping with black ink slowly his hand took the feather, the bristles brushed against his skin, they were soft like nothing he'd ever seen before. Giles watched him, he was unsure of what would come next or even what was going on. Milton signed the book. Now it was Giles turn, he took the key and did the same as Milton, as he watched the scenes though he grimaced back a little at what he saw, but his brother was watching and he didn't want his younger brother to be any more disappointed, so he signed the page. Weary of what would come next. From that day forward every fairy tale character, good and bad signed the book, known as 'The Story Book of Legends.'


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Milton stood looking out his window as the students of Ever After High walked up to the castle for their first day of school. He was the head master of the school with his brother, sadly he'd gone missing years ago. No one knew how or even why. He and his brother were destined to help the children of famous fairy tale characters follow their destinies. Who would pass up the opportunity to do such a thing?

Milton stood looking out his window as the students of ever after high walked up to the castle for their first day of school. He was the head master of the school with his brother, sadly he'd gone missing years ago. No one knew how or even why. He and his brother were destined to help the children of famous fairy tale characters follow their destinies. Who would pass up the opportunity to do such a thing? He himself didn't even know. He knew ever fairy tale that was coming, specially the third years, each of them would be signing the book this year on legacy day. His favorite of them all, Snow white. After, years of waiting to get a meeting with her, he finally got one. She was still quite young to be ruling, that's why a deal was made that she'd attend and finish school first. It was unfortunate for her father, but she still had her step mother to rule for her.

As Snow White walked towards her dorm, she stopped to admire the land she'd soon be ruling, but that's when she noticed something off. Leaves swirled through the thin air, its force was pushing hard knocking the branches off trees, every day was usually a perfectly sunny and bright day. Snow knew something was off with this unusual weather pattern. She knew something was terribly wrong when it started to rain? Not once in the land of Ever After did it rain. Three-hundred and sixty five days of perfect weather, except for the days with snow, but not once had it rained, especially with black rain? She watched as the students hurried to get inside the school, what was the cause of this rain, he wondered. Staff rushed students to the inside of the school in a panic. She'd only seen this happen once, on her father's wedding. It was long ago so no one remembered it. This was the doing of the queen.

This was Snow Whites third year of school and it's also the year of legacy day. She'd be the first of the White family to sign the book. At age thirteen she had been crowned queen because her father had died, but she believed that she was too young to rule. Instead of her, her _step mother_ was crowned queen. Her step mother, had powers, magical powers. She didn't use them much, but for some reason every time she tried using them for good, it only made things worse. People would whisper about her, saying she was evil. Snow White felt bad for her, she was always good to her as a child.

Throwing her things into the room, she rushed down to headmaster Grimm's office.

"Headmaster, something's terribly wrong." She spoke in a slight rush.

The headmaster had already noticed something was wrong when it started to rain. He had advised all teachers to gather up the students and make sure they stayed inside the school.

"I know my dear. I shall address the community and find out why and what's going on." He replied with slight worry in his voice.

Somewhere else a black haired women stood tall and fair. She looked into a magic mirror and asked.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

The Mirror simply replied "My queen, you have defied nature and robbed it of its fairest root. But on this day there is one more beautiful than you."

"Who is it?!" She demanded.

The mirror spoke softly and with ease "Snow White."

"Of course." She sighed. "Of course she would be?!" Anger surged through her.

Leaving the mirror she headed towards the stair case, the spirals lead her down to a room. It was dark and filled with positions, spell books and so much more.

Black clouds started to roll in, thunder cracked and the wind brewed loudly, roaring. The students of ever after high were afraid, and curious to what's going on. Over Ever After High did they roll him, every student watched in petrifying fear. No one had ever seen anything like this before. Grimm had left Snow White in his office to address the whole magical community. Snow White waited, but as the storm raged on, her patients grew thin. As time passed on, she finally decided that she couldn't stand to see her kingdom in fear. Quickly standing up she rushed to the knight's quarters. She knew what she had to do. Taking off her crown she put armor over her dress. Next was for her weapon, going to the upstairs part of the quarters she rushed. There was mostly swords, but there was something that caught her eye. A class case, inside it held the sword that her father chased the first evil queen, before the book was created, up the mountain with. He'd had planned to kill her, but she slipped and fell crashing to her doom. The sword shimmered, it was every prince's dream to use this sword. Every knight in training as well. She smashed in the glass grabbing the silver sword. She had to protect her kingdom before anything else. Snow's hand bleed staining the sword, but that didn't matter, her kingdom came first. An alarm went out, but for her she didn't care. Rushing out into the rain she headed towards the castle.

The evil queen roamed the empty halls. Each of those halls were filled with darkness, never was a window ever opened. She wasn't a very optimistic child either. She had always seen the darker side of the world, but strangely she enjoyed it. Everything she ever dreamed would be completely hell to any normal child. Slowly she walked up to a plain old mirror. As it seemed to just be a mirror yet the queen's reflection didn't bother to show up. This mirror was no ordinary mirror it contained the essences of magic, on the other side of this door way laid a child. The child laid fast asleep in a simple crib covered in purple and black. It would rock back and forth as the wind from the invisible window entered the room. It seemed to bare black hair that could only be related to the night sky. Its skin was soft yet sickly pale like her mothers. The room remained shadowed and the only thing that could be heard was the screams of outsiders. Each scream was due to the massive chaos going on outside. Blood was being spilled from left to right. There was nowhere to be safe inside this Carnage. Fairytales all over the land were being slaughtered, the lucky only lucky to get away. She knew they could run, but no one could hide forever. Wonderland was already being poisoned with madness soon it would spread and the world would be mad.

The outside world ran in fear of the queen's army. If spotted rebelling or trying to fight execution would become your fate. Submission was the only way to continue to live in this world. Rushes of fear ran through ever subject of the kingdom. What was happening? Why is our queen doing this? These were the questions that ran through their brains. They didn't understand why homes were being burnt to the ground and why blood was splattered onto the walls.

The queen only laughed as she saw her subjects squiring like rats, the only fault was she adored such creatures. A quiet whimper emerged from the shadows surrounding the crib. The infant had heard the screams coming from the outside and had started to cry. Tears weld up into its eyes staining its pale face. Out of instinct she carefully picked up the child and rocked it in her arms. Her child was the only one she truly loved. The queen gave a smile, but it only seemed to make the child cry more. Stopping her smile she gently sung as she laid her back into the crib. Her baby was beautiful and nothing was going to take her away. She couldn't bear the thought of her child being taken from her. What would she do?

The infant slowly subsided it's crying and went back to sleep. It was quiet for the rest of the time being. The child was young yet the queen had also noticed the little mannerisms done in her sleep. She thought it to be quite strange. Her little hands would also move slowly from time to time. It was almost as if she was reaching out for something or keeping something away. The queen had thought of many out comes before all of them pessimism, she wondered if her child could possibly be pushing away others. As she left she closed the curtains to keep the child from being disturbed any longer. Leaving the now quiet room she looked out the window to only see her crude step-daughter charging towards the castle from the northern region. This day had been her favorite up till this very moment.

Snow white charged spilling blood of the queen's army, the look on her face was intense. This was a battle that wouldn't be forgotten. It would change the fate of the fairy tale world forever.

Authors Note: Sorry I'm not the greatest writer at the moment, I've been rather depressed late. I'm kind of just excepting all types of head cannons for right now. For idea's.


End file.
